


Guy Time

by Gadhar



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a shit day, it sucked.We both got screwed. I'm tired, I'm angry, and so are you. Let's make this day actually worth living. Make something good happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another Derwen fic because I have quite a few. This was supposed to be a bit more humorous than the others but hey, my pinion doesn't really matter after I've posted.  
> I'd tag this to an episode but I don;t know which one it is. So basically I just figured it goes with that story arc of our lovely twisted sisters fighting with their guys and the boys spending more time together during the construction of Derek and Meredith's house.
> 
> I own nothing but plot.

It was raining; not pouring down, rather just a light sprinkle. However, in the city, one could easily mistake a light sprinkle for a heavy storm. The sound alone- rain pattering against buildings, windows, streets, and shillings- was deafening. Out here though, it was quite different.

Among the stars and the quiet hum of the forest, nestled beside the lake like two old friends enjoying a drink, Owen felt somewhat at peace. His wounds were still raw, anger fresh, and the isolation seemed to only sharpen the knife wielded by those emotions- all the same, it was vastly different from the city. He felt centered and focused, not hounded by noise and choices. It was a place of reflection.

He could see why Derek loved it so much.

Owen had parked far off, not really in the mood to go four-wheeling, and quite relishing the thought of a walk.

Hiking up to the house, if that's what you could call it, wasn't as relaxing as he hoped. Instead, it was filled with doubt, uncertainty, and worry. After the prior night, Owen highly doubted Derek wanted to see him, much less talk. He didn't know what to say to Derek, what could possibly make things better. It was irrational to apologize for something he didn't do, even so, Owen felt he should despite the fact he was just the messenger. That's how things went though didn't they? 'Don't shoot the messenger' was how the saying went, yet everyone always did fire their metaphorical guns.

Owen was just the latest victim.

Owen stopped not even a foot from Derek, who was sitting on some wooden box, an untouched beer in his hand. Owen relaxed at the sight, God if he'd known about Derek's calming effects earlier, life would've been so much easier.

Owen flopped down on the sleeping bag Derek had laid out, staring at the sky. "What do you want Owen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Derek snapped though his voice lacked the necessary heat.

"I kicked Cristina out. Figured she'd end up in your bed again. But....after what happened today, I doubted you'd be home." Owen blurted. That wasn't exactly the most tactful thing to say. Derek snorted but gave no other reply. "Tch, always shooting the messenger." Owen grumbled.

"What was that?" Derek had swiveled on the box, looking down at Owen now, his feet uncomfortably close to Owen's face. Derek didn't really sound mad, just curious. He did look like shit though, the day's events dragging his face down into a permanent frown.

"Nothing. Just the old saying 'don't shoot the messenger.'"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Coulda fooled me. You said I ruined your marriage yesterday."

"I exaggerated." Owen took his turn to snort. "What do you want, Owen?"

"You." _Whoa...what?_ That was not what he meant to say at all. "Wait, that came out wrong. I just mean, uh we could comfort each other. You know, guy time?"

"Guy time?" What are we, moody teenagers?" Derek's mouth curled in a small, strained smile. He was trying to be friendly, even when life sucked. Bravo to him. There was still a dark curiosity in his eyes, and Owen knew it was connected to his not-so-graceful confession of wants. Better steer the ship clear of that iceberg.

"Might as well be. Life seems fucked up enough for it."

"Why'd you kick Cristina out?" Derek asks suddenly and Owen knows he had let hurt slip into his voice. Damn, this wasn't supposed to be about him.

"I...she's pregnant." No sense in hiding it right? Derek would find out eventually, if not from gossip than from Meredith, regardless of whether the two reconciled or not.

"Hey, congratu-"

"Don't."

"Don't? But- wait, why would you kick her out because she's pregnant? You do realize that fault belongs to you both?"

"Yeah, I know. But she doesn't seem to think so." Owen felt like he was being torn apart again, Derek's unintentionally harmful questions pouring salt on open wounds. He came up here for comfort not endless question about his love life that he continued to answer even though he probably shouldn't.

"Owen, look, if you came to talk then spit it out. I've got better things to do than trying to pry answers out of you." Owen flinched, he hadn't expected Derek to be so...blunt.

"She's pregnant, but she doesn't want a kid. I want a kid. And...and I thought we agreed to talk about it, to...I don't know, _think_ about it? But she, Cristina made an appointment to terminate the pregnancy. She didn't even tell me until after she signed up. I just...I thought we were married. I thought I had a say." Owen ran his hands down his face with a sigh, disturbed by the lack of tears. He was still angry more than anything else.

Derek nudged him with a foot and Owen shifted over, freeing up half the sleeping bag. It was way bigger than he thought. Derek slipped down next to him, leaving his beer on the box.

Owen spent the next few minutes of silence trying to re-close wounds and bury anger. He thought he came up here to apologize to Derek and the conversation didn't seem to be going in that direction. However, he was certain he didn't plan on- or want to- take out his anger on Derek or bog the man down with his conflicting emotions.

"Are you going to stop her?" Derek broke the silence first, he always did. He no longer seemed angry or curious, just considerate.

"I don't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot."

"I know we married the two most difficult women in the universe." Derek chuckled softly, rolling onto his side to face Owen.

"What did you mean?"

"When?" They were back to the iceberg again, shit. It was coming back to bite Owen in the ass.

"Earlier."

"Earlier when? Like a few minutes ago earlier? Earlier today?"

"Quit stalling."

"I'm not, I just-"

"What did you mean?" Derek asked again, far more earnest than Owen liked.

"I don't know."

"Owen."

"I don't! Okay? I don't know." Owen felt his chest tighten, the air growing warmer and making his mouth run dry."That's the problem. I want a kid. Cristina doesn't. She has taken the choice out of my hands. But I love her. Does that mean I'm not supposed to want a kid? And I want you. I want the friendship and the choices, the ones I'm not getting with Cristina. So I look somewhere else. And it's you but..."

"But it's more than that." It's not a question.

"Apparently. I'm not really sure what this is." Owen closed his eyes, listening to Derek hum in consideration, taking it all in.

"I want you." It's quiet, less than a whisper, and it floats right by his ear. But Owen is positive he heard those words.

Then he's hot all over, despite the chilling rain that has finally soaked through his clothes, despite the cold anger that has frozen his thoughts.

Derek's on top of him, lips pressed against his. The kiss, or maybe it's just the fact that it's Derek, or maybe he's finally crashing after a long day, whichever it is it has Owen frozen, stuck. Unable to think about anything. His anger's gone, hurt replaced, but he doesn't really know why, it just is. Owen just keeps thinking one thing and nothing else. And it's a stupid thing to voice because he's finally getting the comfort he wanted and saying something could ruin it all, but Owen's never done the easy thing.

"I love Cristina."

Derek doesn't even blink, he doesn't look concerned at all. He just takes another kiss, always taking what he wants. "And I love Meredith. It's been a shit day, it sucked.We both got screwed. I'm tired, I'm angry, and so are you. Let's make this day actually worth living. Make something good happen.

What was he supposed to say to that? Owen doesn't really know so he goes for the cheesy. "Guy time then?"

"Guy time."

  
  



End file.
